


Into The Eyes of Our Hearts

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Human Disaster Kadoya Tsukasa, M/M, Multi, Referenced Canon Temporary Character Death, idk how to tag today apparently, sort of… flitters around Canon without really touching anything on the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Tsukasa, and the people he can always come home to
Relationships: Background ot4 - Relationship, Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Into The Eyes of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



> I love the OT4 as much as the next Decade fan but there is something so incredibly amazing about how Tsukasa has exactly two morals an he loves them and they love him and I miss actually getting to see them.

It’s probably more telling than Tsukasa would like to admit, that he finds a future which contains his own existence and his first fear response is to go  _ home _ .

He’s there less than he should be, he knows, away from the people who’d dragged him to heroism by accident and who he turns to whenever he’s terrified.

Daiki keeps him grounded in himself and his past.

Natsumi and Yuusuke… they… make him believe he has a future.

But not like this. This is.

This isn’t even particularly terrifying? He doesn’t fear death, not really. His most visceral fear is  _ nonexistence _ . So why is it so terrifying to for once look through the worlds of potential futures and find his own existence made manifest, only possibly there were actions he’d yet to experience occur.

It’s… impossible. Terrifying. The man who’d found him staring at the statues had commented on such, too. It means that he probably has business in the shared world. That he doesn’t quite know what to do.

Not when that same man had appeared to him as he left the world, smirking and commenting “I believe you could find some aid in preventing this future, if you would visit my overlord in 2018, perhaps 2019?” and sporting the most indescribable look in his eyes.

So he goes home. He goes home not a month after the last visit and the worry that instantly appears on Yuusuke and Natsumi’s faces is telling on how well they know him.

“I found my future,” he says. “Well, maybe.”

  
  
  


_ For once the studio has seen fit in its randomized powers to place them in an actual peaceful world, and Natsumi had asked to go out alone with him. _

_ “Hey, Tsukasa?” She Asks. “Can I ask you something and be garunteed a true response?” _

_ “Depends on the question, Natsumikan,” Tsukasa replies. Natsumi pouts. _

_ “Tsukasa, I’m being serious.” _

_ “So am I.” _

_ “Then… why did you let me kill you?” _

_ Tsukasa just… froze. _

_ “Because I’d served my purpose,” he says. “Why did you bring me back?” _

_ “Because I knew you had more purpose than the Destroyer.” _

  
  
  


“Maybe we should observe the kid, first?” Yuusuke asks. “He’s still a kid, right? He has time to change.”

“Maybe,” Natsumi replies.

Tsukasa says nothing because he had barely even considered that option. Because still after all these years he isn’t and will never be as good a hero as Yuusuke or as much of one as Natsumi trusts he can be.

But he can trust in them. He can always trust in them. They’re his… his people. His morals and his…

“I’ll watch,” he says. “Perhaps I’ll participate.”

(The next time he comes home, World of Oma’s photo is on full display, the man looking at the statue of Tokiwa Sougo’s first henshin in battered clothes, the same man smirking at him and requesting he get himself involved.)

  
  
  


_ Yuusuke blinks in horror but understanding when Tsukasa lays out the plan he’d made with Marvelous and what he wants Yuusuke to do. _

_ “I need you to get Godai out of there,” he says. “He deserves the choice not to fight.” _

_ By now Tsukasa can, mostly, remember the battle that had catalyzed his own story, and his eyes burn the fear in Godai Yuusuke’s eyes, a familiar self-hatred, into his soul. _

_ Yuusuke smiles. _

_ “You always think of others,” he says. “Even though you’re the one who had to—” _

_ “Pretend to destroy everyone?” Tsukasa asks. _

  
  
  


Tsukasa watches a shadowed figure awaken powers that feel not dissimilar to his own in a young Tokiwa Sougo besides a girl in white who seems almost familiar from… somewhere.

Somehow.

Then he returns home again and says “I think the only way to get information is to cause trouble. Seems both sides are on a bit of a bad path.”

And he explains about the boy who would be king for the sake of saving the world, about the girl in white with the time travel and the questions about Sougo’s fate.

About the realization upon appearing in the present of the main World that its shaky stability is cracking due to… Build, he thinks. He can practically feel it, shaky foundation cracking as Zi-O and both his enemies’ and allies’ time travel threaten a shatter as big as the Rider War.

And they all sit there and he only knows the other two are even moving enough to shiver because he’s draped himself across them and can feel it.

And he’s 30 years old now and still turning to them to ask how he should possibly do this?

And they say that they trust him.

  
  
  


_ “Do you ever wonder how I’m alive?” Tsukasa asks, quietly. “I mean…” _

_ It’s more honest than he usually is, but the question of death always leaves him with such, and to be acused of holding onto the dead, when it hadn’t been him but the people he loved, who had reformed him out of memories into a being made of his powers and their memories and nothing more. _

_ He’d accepted his fate but he just… _

_ “Is this about whatever you did in the World of Heroes?” Natsumi asks. _

_ Tsukasa nods before he can stop himself. _

_ “The Showa Riders,” he says. “They accused us of being too attached to our dead. And I…” _

_ Can’t help but think about the Rider War. Daiki shooting him. Yuusuke’s death. Letting Natsumi kill him. All the other Riders he’d had to kill, as well. _

_ He doesn’t like talking about it, none of them do, and talking to Faiz had helped none with this either. _

_ “I think that’s bullshit, anyways,” Natsumi says. “You help so many people, we just wanted you to be remembered.” _

_ Tsukasa hmms. _

_ “I don’t know what I’d do without you, though.” _

  
  
  


Tsukasa walks lazily inside.

“Well, I think my part’s done for now,” he says. “The kid’s rejected Oma Zi-O pretty completely. Now let’s see him write his own story.”

“You are going back, though,” Yuusuke says.

Tsukasa says “of course” before he even remembers why. It’s not that he’s forgotten, just…

“I’m looking at options,” he says. “Since Zi-O’s the center…”

He doesn’t need to say it. They know.

“What exactly did you do?” Natsumi asks.

“I showed him the future, of course,” Tsukasa replies. “And now I’d like to not deal with the new kids’ accidental, understandable fuckups for five minutes.”

His eyes are closed but he can Feel the glance the other two share about him.

“Oh, by the way. Daiki’s home, too!”

“We should probably fill him in on what Tsukasa’s up to, now.”

  
  
  


_ “You know it’s kind of funny,” Yuusuke says. They’ve just fought off the goons in the dystopic world they’d wandered into. “All these years you’ve told me I was the hero you wanted to be, and I’ve never… I’ve never thanked you.” _

_ Tsukasa blinks. What is Yuusuke even talking about? _

_ “I wasn’t really a hero when you met me, I mean,” Yuusuke continues. “I just wanted to impress Ane-San.” _

_ “You chose to be a hero.” _

_ “So did you.” _

  
  
  


Tsukasa returns home with Daiki, after Zi-O resets the worlds.

“It’s a whole new set of worlds out there,” he says.

“We should all travel together again,” Natsumi replies, about two days later. “It’s been, what, three years since we did that?”

“It would be nice,” Yuusuke says. “It’s so rare, after all.”

Daiki shrugs.

“I have some things to… take care of, first,” he says. “Just stopped by. But I’ll catch up.”

“Just like old times,” Yuusuke replies.

Tsukasa hmms. After so much of placating the bad guy with Zi-O… he wouldn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
